Lost and Found
by strawberrydarling
Summary: [Oneshot (probably)] Anna loses her phone which contains some incriminating photos on it. Elsanna


Anna checked her phone.

_11:30, shit. _

The girl hustled to gather her things together and rushed out of the coffee shop to get on her way to class.

Anna lazily looked around the room as her professor droned on, nothing really caught her eye so she reached into her pocket. A pang gripped her chest as she realized her phone was not where she thought it was.

_Shitshitshitshit!_

Anna frantically repeated in her head. She scurried to dig through her bag to find the cursed device. After a while, she gave up trying to find it resigning herself to the fact she must have dropped it or left it behind somewhere.

_Please don't look through my phone if you pick it up, _she prayed.

The minutes dragged longer, if that was possible, until class would be over. Anna played different scenarios through her mind if someone were to look through her messages and pictures. _I'm so stupid,_ she cursed herself.

Once the eternal class finally ended, Anna rushed back to coffee shop she had so previously visited. She flew up to the counter immediately after spying the table she had occupied before

was clear of anything out of the ordinary.

The bored faced barista, Hans-read the name tag, was the first to break the silence between he and the wide-eyed Anna in front of him, "Can I help you?" He inquired, clearly annoyed.

Anna jumped.

"Oh! Yes, I'm wondering if anyone happened to turn in a cell phone today, I-I mean it's no big deal or anything if someone hasn't turned it in…"

Anna kept rambling on before Hans finally interrupted, "I'm sorry m'am. No one has turned

anything in yet today. May I ask which table you were at?"

Anna gestured to a table by the windows.

"That I can help you with. Our usual part-timer busted that table, maybe she can help you. Wait here a moment." Hans went into the back room for a few minutes before returning, "Her shift must have ended already, oh I'd say about ten minutes ago, my apologies. I can give you her number I guess?"

Anna sucked in a deep breath. "Oh yeah, yes, please."

She ran her fingers through her hair. _Thank God Aunt convinced me to get a landline. _

Anna held the slip of paper in her hand and paced. _GOD! I have to call her. What if she's looked through my phone already? This is going to be the most awkward phone call of my life! No, no, no. I can do this. It's just some girl. I'll never have to talk to her again after this exchange. _

Anna finally worked up the courage and grabbed the phone to punch in the numbers.

_rriiiiiingggg, riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng, rinnnnnnnnggg- click._

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Uh y-yes! Hello!" Anna stuttered. She had not been expecting such an appealing voice to answer.

"Yes, hi… May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh, um, hi-yes, my name is Anna."

"Anna? Who are you looking for? You may have a wrong number."

_Shit, _Anna thought, _of course she doesn't know who you are, you've never met before!_

"Oh! I'm sorry. No, you work at Brewsters, right? The coffee shop."

"Yes," the answer was a little hesitant.

"Great! Okay so this morning I, uh, left my phone on the table or somewhere, at least I hope...Anyways! I heard that you cleared it and I was hoping that you found it."

Silence greeted Anna ears. "Hello?" She inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes actually. I did find your phone! I would have turned it into the desk, but it slipped my mind!" Anna heard some rummaging. "Oh yes here it is, a Galaxy, right?"

"Yes! Yes that's right! So when do you think you can give me back my phone?"

"Actually, I just got out of class, I go to Arendelle University. Do you happen to live nearby? I can return it to you now, if you'd like."

"I'm a student there too! I live on campus." Anna continued to tell the woman her address.

"Great! I'll drop by soon. Probably about… 10 minutes?"

"Okay, sounds great!"

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm sure that she just had the morning shift and there's no way she would have been curious enough or had the time to look through my pictures during class, right?_

A quiet knock greeted Anna's ears. She then proceed to fling open the door. A stunning knock-out greeted her. A platinum blonde with a few inches on Anna and a killer body waited

before her. Anna had a sharp intake of air.

"Hello, you're A-Anna, right?" A pale blush crept over the girl's cheeks.

Anna startled back into reality, "YES!" she lowered her voice looking sheepish, "Uh I mean, yes. That's me. I'm Anna."

"I'm Elsa, the girl from Brewsters who found your phone." Elsa proceeded to reach into her handbag.

Anna cleared her throat,"You uh… Didn't happen to.."

Elsa met Anna's gaze, "Didn't happen to...what?"

"Look through my pictures?" Anna choked out.

Elsa's face immediately turned beet-red.

_Shit, not only did must have she seen, she's freaking adorable. No! This is no time for lusting after some girl! She saw the pictures. THE PICTURES. _

Elsa cleared her throat," Look… I won't lie," she paused, then continued, "I did see some pictures… The, umm _private_ ones you must be referring to. Look, you don't need to freak out. I didn't steal them or anything. If anything, I felt pretty damn lucky to have found your phone, honestly, you're pretty ho-" Elsa gasped and stopped herself. Trying to fix the situation she quickly blurted,"Well here's your phone!" and turned her face downwards as it light redder than rudolph's nose.

_I can't take how cute she is! She's certainly doing a good job of filling my squeaky voiced role. Well...I mean if I had found her pictures. _Anna felt a blush creeping on,

"Stop that!" Anna chided.

Elsa peered up at her, "S-sorry!"

Anna's eyes turned into saucers. "OH GOD! I'm sorry I was talking to myself. I mean not that I usually talk to myself- it's just that you're so pretty that I was-" Anna gulped. Elsa's eyes had turned a little playful and, God it was making her heart pound. Elsa's face was so close to hers- if she leaned forward she could just…

Anna quickly realized that her phone was still outreached toward her and proceed to the act of flusteredly trying to grab it, unfortunately- or perhaps fortunately for Anna, she tripped and pinned the poor blonde girl beneath her.

Fearing eternally mortification Anna cautiously peered down at the girl.

"Couldn't keep your hands off me, huh?" Elsa playfully chirped. Before Anna could respond she felt the most wonderful, breath-taking sensation on her lips. _God! She's kissing me!_

Anna felt herself relax into the kiss. It was a little shy at first, but quickly heated. It was soothing and cool, yet it sent burning sensations all over Anna's body.

"Oh god!" Anna moaned. "Wait! Wait…"

Elsa looked up fearfully. "It's not you!" Anna quickly exclaimed, she laughed, "It's just that we're in the middle of the hallway."

Elsa gave a frothy laugh and sat up. "So are you going to invite me in, or are we just going to make out all day here in the hallway?"

Anna blushed and pulled Elsa in, kicking the door shut behind them.


End file.
